


fingers in his ass

by westendgirls



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wanna fucking die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westendgirls/pseuds/westendgirls
Summary: I am not apologizing for this.





	fingers in his ass

**Author's Note:**

> I am not apologizing for this.

Nagito Komaeda sat in the diner booth, fidgeting with the wedding ring fit to his right hand. Him and his husband, Sans the Skeleton, have now been roughly married for six years, and the dawning of their seven year approaching was coming quickly in four months. Sans was in the bathroom while Nagito continued to sit there, swinging his legs up and down under the booth like a child. As much as he hated to admit, their relationship had gotten...well, blatant. It wasn't the same way Nagito remember Sans when they first started dating, thirty-six years ago. Sans proposed to Nagito on their thirty year anniversary, and ever since, they couple has been happy.

Well, almost.

It was at this point where Sans had exited the bathroom, humming happily to himself to position himself back into his original spot: directly across Nagito, so they could look into one another's eyes.

"H-hey Sans?" Nagito began meekly, squirming in his seat. "I was thinking, about us and..." he lost his train of thought when Sans griped his hands and looked into his eyes, even though he was looking more off to the window of the diner. 

"Baby, did I do something wrong?" Sans questioned, eyes reflecting sensitively towards his lover, Easy Access Orchestra's 'I'll Take You There' filling the almost empty room. 

"No, no, it's not you." His lover said, removing his hands from the other's, "It's just that...I feel like our relationship has lost its meaning." Sans cocked an eyebrow, confused as to what his husband was saying to him.

"Really babe?" Sans stroked the back of his right hand against Nagito's cheek, "Is there any way you think we could do something about it? Like spice it up-"

"It's not about our sex lives, Sans." Nagito replied coldly. "We're fine in that department, everyone knows that I suck your toes every night." Sans froze and blushed, realizing what his lover had said. "Yeah, I sure do love it when you're sucking on my widdle toesies, but what is really, really wrong?" His husband avoided him, turning around and pouting.

"You heard me, Sansy Pansy." Nagito said, in a pent up angry way, similar to a small child, post-tantrum. Sans chuckled to himself, knowing that the love of his life was talking about something after dark, he only used that nickname during their freaky times.

"Oh..." Sans began, in a casual, yet husky, voice. "It is something in bed, isn't it?" His sultry purr made Nagito blush a deep red. "C'm'here, Kitten." and he did, the two men lusting into one anothers' eyes. 

"S-s-s--sansy Pansy." Nagito was being cradled by Sans, letting the middle finger of his right hand trace against his lover's cheek. "I want...I want you t-to put your finger in my ass." Sans gulped, feeling a new wave of passion fall over him, now knowing what kinda things Nagito was into, and lmao could you believe if this was an actual fanfic on ao3 fuck that shit I'm fourteen.

**Author's Note:**

> I love eating that grub at Beer Belly and Whiz. Thank you Wes Lieberher for your cooking skills.


End file.
